


through the darkness comes the light

by alienbabe (molotovgirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Non-consensual mind control, i'm trash, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molotovgirl/pseuds/alienbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren cannot get the eyes of his enemy out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the darkness comes the light

**Author's Note:**

> on tuesday night my best friend and i got stoned out of our minds and went to see the force awakens and i came out of the theater with a fic idea brewing in my trash nerd brain so 
> 
> ((also pretty sure there's gonna be some kind of x-rated sequel so stay tuned for that))

_ I’m being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain.  _

 

It’s her eyes that haunt him. The way she looks at him, like she can see right through him. Perhaps he has become too accustomed to people lowering their gaze when he passes. She does not. He recalls the defiance with which she faced him, even before she knew she had the Force. There was such bravery in her stare, courage that had bordered on foolish. And there was something else––a hunger in her eyes. He recognized it from his own youth, something desperate and starved in his eyes. The scavenger might not know it, but she craves power. Kylo Ren knows Rey. He knows how to make her crumble before him, and he knows every sickening twist of her maze of a mind––and what he does not yet know he will find out. He has warned her already––he will take what he wants. 

 

The next time they meet, Kylo makes a concerted effort not to look her in the face. Her fighting has improved––she dodges his thrusts expertly, matches his parries like she can sense the next move he’s going to make. Her fighting style lacks the fluid grace he’s seen in most female knights; Rey is sharp and aggressive and fierce, her grip on the saber is too tight, belying her nerves. Even so, her use of the Force is the strongest he’s ever seen. And she is still barely trained, she has only tapped into a  _ fragment  _ of what her mind is capable of––

 

In the moment it takes for Kylo and Rey’s eyes to meet, Kylo’s focus is snapped like a twig underfoot. One quick thrust from Rey pins him against a tree trunk. The energy from their sabers electrifies the air between them. Kylo’s eyes begin to sting from the crackling ozone. All he can see is her eyes. Green-blue, the color of the sky after a storm. He cannot look away. He recalls, with sudden clarity, their first meeting. How frightened she had been, the young rebel, so determined to defy him. And now she will be the one to thrust a saber through his chest. 

 

“Kill me,” he snarls. He can feel her body close to his, can feel the millimeters between their faces like the empty space is a part of himself. She does not look away from him, but something in her gaze shifts. He can feel it, a change in the current of her body. The way she simultaneously pulls forward and away, drawing him closer like a moon’s tides. 

 

“I should,” she replies, and there is something different in her voice. The low growl is gone, replaced by something high and light and entirely more eerie because she is not threatened, she is not  _ afraid _ . She has him pinned against a tree trunk with her saber millimeters from his heart. She has bested him. 

 

“It would be quick,” she murmurs, and her voice sounds at once distant and far too close for his comfort, as if she’s whispering into his ear. No, it’s as if he can hear her voice inside his head. “Just a moment of pain, and then nothing.” 

 

She tilts her saber down, angling it right above his beating heart. He can feel each pump of blood through his veins. Her body curves closer to his, their eyes still locked together. 

 

“Do it,” he challenges. “Kill me now, you’ll never defeat the First Order. You’re too weak.” 

 

He swears that he can see her laugh. 

 

“Weak.” She pronounces the word slowly, drawing out each vowel. “You are weak, Kylo Ren. Look, you seem to have lost your saber.” 

 

He can’t remember dropping his saber but it’s on the snowy forest floor, casting an eerie red glow over the blanket of frosted leaves. He wants to get inside of her mind, crack it open and spill the contents across the snowy ground. And yet something is blocking him, some terrible black curtain, and suddenly her voice is  _ inside  _ his skull and she’s whispering  _ weak weak weak  _ and he sees his father falling and Vader and Snoke and Kylo Ren falls to his knees and begins to scream. 

 

He doesn’t hear himself pleading for mercy, but his mouth is full of warm blood and he can feel his lip split where he has sunk his teeth into it. 

 

_ Enough.  _

 

And the agony ends, as suddenly as it began. And now there is nothing, only her voice in his head. 

 

_ You will come towards me.  _

 

He makes to rise, and she  forces him back down––although he swears she does not move her hand, does not touch him. 

 

_ On your hands and knees.  _

 

He crawls towards her, his face reddening with shame.

 

_ Kneel.  _

 

And he kneels, his head hung. 

 

_ Look at me.  _

 

He meets her eyes again, finds that he needs them like a drowning man needs air. 

 

_ Look at you, Kylo Ren. Kneeling before your enemy. Wouldn’t your Order be proud if they could see you now?  _

 

He tries to speak, but strings of hot blood spill out and drip into the snow. Suddenly his head jerks back as if Rey has seized a fistful of his hair. Choking as hot blood slides down his throat, he tries to see if she has laid her hands on him. She has not. Rey walks calmly to stand directly in front of him, raises her hand to his face. He does not flinch away. One of her bare fingers swipes against his bloody lip, bringing a sharp sting of pain. 

 

_ Does it taste like me?  _

 

He chokes, his throat gurgling, more blood sliding down the side of his face. 

 

_ Come to me.  _

 

He resists for as long as he can, but her power is undeniable. He lurches forwards, stumbling until he hits her knees. His nose brushes her lower belly, he remembers suddenly him carrying her onto a ship. She had seemed so tiny in his arms, almost fragile. She doesn’t seem fragile now. He can feel how strong she has become, muscle and sinew. 

 

_ Look at me.  _

 

He raises his head and meets her eyes, and it’s as if the agony in his head has disappeared. She raises her hand and he nearly flinches away. She has never touched him before. He almost expects her hand to be cold but it is warm and soft as she gently presses her palm to his cheek. 

 

_ You like kneeling before me.  _

 

It’s not a question, and it terrifies him. Half of his brain is screaming at him to stand and fight, to thrust his saber through Rey’s throat and end this madness. But another half––the half that seems to be winning––is thrumming with the quiet excitement of submission to the light.  _ Submission.  _ It’s a word that terrifies him. 

 

_ You cannot fight me, Kylo Ren. We will always end up here, like this.  _

 

And then she’s gone, and his entire being is drained of energy so suddenly that he collapses forwards and lands face-down in the snow. He is sickened with himself, disgusted that he has allowed the enemy to so completely take advantage of him. He stands, angrily brushing snow from his robes. The knees of his pants are soaked through and his palms have gone numb through his gloves. He seizes his saber and shoves it back into its holster, finding that he doesn’t have enough energy to throw his usual fit of rage. 

 

“She won’t best me again,” he promises the empty forest. But his words feel hollow and stupid, even to himself. Rey has an undeniable power over him, something he cannot begin to understand. 

 

He cannot get her eyes out of his head. 


End file.
